Generally speaking, there are two widely divergent types of service conditions under which a boat may be operated. One type of service involves operation in relatively deep water (lakes, rivers, etc.) where rarely, if ever, is contact with submerged objects of concern. The other type of service is largely but not exclusively encountered in swampy regions such as exist in Southern Louisiana, Southern Florida, and elsewhere. In this type of service the water is oftentimes extremely shallow, sometimes not more than few inches deep. And such shallow waters are often muddy, clogged with vegetation, and replete with submerged obstacles such as tree logs or branches, mud bars, and the like. For such service flat bottom boats are normally employed.
Heretofore two different approaches have been taken in providing propulsion and steering systems for use under these severe shallow water service conditions. One approach involves mounting the engine in a tilted position within the flat bottom boat so that the power and propeller shaft extends downwardly and rearwardly through the bottom of the boat where it is held in place under the rear of the boat at a relatively shallow depth by a strut bearing positioned in front of the propeller. The rudder is separately mounted on the transom at the rear of the boat. The other approach involves use of a highly elongated propeller shaft (e.g., 5 or 6 feet in length) which is coupled to the engine drive shaft by means of a standard universal joint. With this system the engine is mounted over the transom of the boat and because of the long propeller shaft used, the entire unit including the engine pivots when the shaft or a shoe on the shaft encounters a submerged obstacle.